


How to be Cruel // jonadio

by Ch3wy_kom



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Aggression, Angst, Arguing, Daddy Issues, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Fighting Kink, Internalized Homophobia, JonaDio Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3wy_kom/pseuds/Ch3wy_kom
Summary: Dio Brando only knew how to destroy things. He couldn't picture himself ever loving someone, and any feelings he had surely weren't those of a kind man.Jonathan infuriated him, yet he plagued his mind day and night.It must be hatred, right?
Relationships: Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I'm Tori and I haven't written in forever! I apologize if my writing isn't that good! ^^ 
> 
> Jonadio is a really personal ship for me, and I want to try and show the emotion as best as I can. After all, I only really write angst ;3 
> 
> Ciao~

"Boys," George Joestar coughed, fatigue hitting him strongly, "I'm heading upstairs to rest. Please, behave while I'm gone." Letting out another harsh cough, the chair squeaked loudly as he stood up with the assistance of a butler. 

When he was gone, it was deathly still in the dining room. Dio and Jonathan sat down across from one another (as per George's request). It had been a week since Dio was bailed out of jail, courtesy of George. Jonathan had been against this, but alas his father would not listen to him. Deep down, George believed that Dio was a good person.

Although George was still fighting off the last of the side effects from the poison, he remained strong.

There were precautions in place, of course, in case Dio planned to strike once again. The trust George had extended only went as far as allowing him back home. 

During this first week back, Dio was mostly left alone. Jonathan had been keeping his distance, staying with his father mostly. The grief of almost losing him was heartbreaking.

This sudden absence of Jonathan was a blessing that quickly turned sour.

It felt like something was missing inside Dio's cold heart, as if it were a hole. He found himself thinking more and more about Jonathan. This infuriated him, and he cursed the Joestars for infiltrating his life like this, especially Jonathan.

Jonathan was always special.

Dio was blinded by the rage that ran in his blood. He told himself he wanted to see Jonathan crumble and die, but something tugged at him. His life would be empty without him.

"He helped you."

Dio turned sharply to look at Jonathan, his train of thought broken. Their eyes met, and Jonathan's were full of anger, agony, and hurt. He was tense, his body seemingly tense.

"He took you in, gave you everything, and yet... You tried to kill him."

Dio was taken aback, not expecting Jonathan to speak of his actions so soon. Dio's mouth was open, but for once in his life, no words came out.

Jonathan raised his voice a bit, starting to shake.

"How could you! You're not even family, and yet you betrayed him after he was kind to you!"

Why did it feel weird to have him yell like this? A strange, unknown feeling was strongly possessing Dio - shame? No that couldn't possibly be it - at least, that's what Dio told himself.

The audacity of Jonathan was bold, but Dio would not be talked to like this. He wanted to press on Jonathan's nerves, to make him feel what he felt.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jonathan swore he almost saw red, forgetting everything that told him to be civil. With one slam of his fist, the table shook and the food almost fell into their laps.

"You're nothing but a coward!"

Now, this set Dio off. The nerve of Jonathan! Dio stood up, nearly sending his chair flying.

"I am not a coward! My father may have been one, but I am nothing like him!" 

His words were laced with rage and hurt, and Jonathan was surprised at this. Dio never spoke about his father.

"Yes, I posioned your father, something you wouldn't have the guts to do even if you tried! You play the good guy, but that won't get you anywhere!" 

Dio looked down upon Jonathan, whom said nothing.

"I will never be like you. People like you don't get a happy ending. Have fun being a," Dio hissed, "gentleman."

Jonathan was speechless, words failing him. There was a tense silence between the two as Dio's gaze pierced Jonathan's soul.

"Goodnight, Jonathan," Dio said before leaving him in the horrid quiet and heading up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Why must Jonathan infuriate him so? He plagued his every thought, and Dio swallowed down regret. It was painful, but Dio laid in his bed in silence.

The more he thought about Jonathan, the angrier he became. The blanket on his half-baked body was suffocating him. Throwing it aside, Dio felt a familiar ache, one that he dreaded everytime he fought with Jonathan. 

The briefs he was wearing became too much for him to handle, the painful heat in his groin growing. The ugly thoughts of being close to Jonathan, spitting in his face, hurting him became to overwhelm Dio.

The friction the cloth had on his delicate skin was too much, and it made Dio think of Jonathan's calloused hands.

Dio lowered his hands and freed himself, the throbbing erection greeting the open air. The words they had spat at each other echoed through Dio's mind, and he couldn't take it anymore - he had to touch himself.

And so, that night was very long for Dio. He cursed Jonathan's very existence at the end - however, it did not make him feel better.

****

"Father," Jonathan asked, picking at the food on his plate, "was Dio's father a kind man?"

Dio was not at the table, having plead illness as his excuse.

"Of course he was. He saved both our lives that night. I owe him my very life."

"Then why does Dio talk so I'll about him?"

George let out a soft sigh, his answer leaving Jonathan unsatisfied.

"They were both very poor. I assume his father only did what he had to do to keep Dio safe."

"But-"

"Jonathan! Enough questions! If you wish to know more, go discuss this with Dio. It's rude to talk about someone like that."

Jonathan nodded, setting his fork down. 

"May I be excused? I'm not really hungry."

George held a certain sadness in his eyes as he shook his head.

"Of course. Make sure to check on Dio before you go."


End file.
